


Skinny Jeans and Swimmers

by Secretlygay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlygay/pseuds/Secretlygay
Summary: Carmilla meets Laura whilst waiting for her race they instantly are attracted to one another.A changing room incident brings them together.I'm not updating this regularly but when I can





	1. A Brief Warm-up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic so sorry if there are any errors also this is my first fanfic.  
> The chapters are short so I can follow the story as I struggle to follow large amounts of text.

Laura was late again, as she rushed from her fathers car with her overly large bag over her shoulders. She signs in with her team manager and heads to the changing room. 

She walks into the changing room dropping her bag on the bench before removing her trainers and socks along with her black skinny jeans. Knowing they are a nightmare to get on after but she wouldn't think of leaving the house in anything else. Before heading onto the poolside in her oversized team hoodie proudly supporting her team colours of blue and white.

She reaches her team already late for warm-up grabs her goggles and cap before heading into the water.

She manages a couple lengths of the water before calling it quits as it is too cold and dries off as the announcement is called for the girls warm-up to end. 

Her coach is a cubby brown haired man wearing a team polo shirt surrounded by girls whilst he gives his final tips which Laura has heard too many times before.

However, her attention turns to a brunette across the pool who is having a similar convosation with her coach; a young redheaded woman on the far side of the pool instructing the brunette for the first event.

Both of them nervous for the 200IM but neither show it.


	2. I Can't Find My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is introduced and they meet...

Carmilla was wearing a black t-shirt with her teams logo on the back her shoulder length curls dripping on her back as her coach instructs her on how to swim her race. Carmilla pretends to listen as the redhead goes on and on before she heads around to wait for her fastest but most hated event of the morning.

She notices a blonde girl around her age helping younger members of her club check for their name until they are all sorted and starts to search for her own. Carmilla notices she's been staring at the girl for too long but no one seemed to have noticed so she walks over to the sheets of paper on the wall next to several rows of benches with younger swimmers on them. "So cutie you can't find your own name? " Carmilla asked not meaning to come of as rude.

Laura replies "well it would be quicker if you helped me look rather than stare at me".

Carmilla blushes thinking 'oh shit I'm staring again and she fucking noticed' but says "it would help if I knew your name".

Laura blushes but replies "Laura, Laura Hollis it's near the end somewhere".

Carmilla replies a minute later "I found it you're next to me in heat 20. We have a while yet I'm going to get a drink" before leaving and heading back to her bag in her team space.

Laura now smiling to herself as she looks at the paper infront of her 'Carmilla Karnstein 2:57 that's fucking fast' she thought before she heads back to her team to drop off her extra clothing and grab her goggles and cap before going back to make sure she organizes the little ones making sure they haven't missed their name. She is vice captin after all.

She stays there once she'd finished her duty there is no one her age at the club other than her friend betty so she sits alone for a while which only increases her nerves more. When carmilla returns she is wearing an extremely tight, black speedo costume almost identicat lo Lauras grey and blue one with two boys. Laura asumes the shorter dark haired one is Carmilla's younger brother when she introduces him as Will. The taller one is called Kirsh. They talk for a while before Carmilla drags Laura away when their names are called Will and Kirsh wish them luck before they take their seats on the benches in a comfortable silence

laura wanted to know more about the mysterious btunette and breaks the silence to ask "So how long have you and Kirsh been together?"

Carmilla chuckles to herself before leaning in to Laura and whispering in her ear "we're not" before leaning back to watch Laura's reaction as the blonde's face reddened bith embarrassment.

Laura apologises saying "oh... sorry, I shouldn't have assumed". They sit in silence for the rest of their wait. Until they are called to the blocks where laura wished carmilla "good luck"

To which she replies "I don't need Luck, Cutie" in a flirtatious manner before doing some final stretches.

They both climb onto the blocks and wait for the buzzer.

They dive in and swim the four lengths of the pool before exiting once everyone had caught up and head their sepparate ways to their coaches for feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates individual medley.  
> I'm going to update this when I can but I want to get a few chapters down before I start school again.


	3. She's Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls are thinking the same thing.

Laura sat at the side of her bag, taking out her juice and her phone to listen to music before her next race.

Carmilla watches the tiny blonde from across the pool when her coach comes behind her noticing Carmilla had been staring at the girl for a while now. "Pretty isn't she?" Perry says.

"Perry!" Carmilla replies "she's probably straight"

Before she turns away she says "never stopped you before" Carmilla sighs

On the other side of the pool Laura was thinking the same thing. She went to check on her next event walking over to the sheets her coaches had stuck on the wall in their area. Betty came up behind her and made her jump. "You shouldn't do that you scared me" Laura said as she caught her breath back.

Betty dismissed Laura comment and asks "what's wrong, Laura?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replies

"No you're not you don't have your usual cheery smile" Betty says

"Fine, there is something wrong" Laura pauses for a moment before continuing "she's straight" Laura sighs pointing to Carmilla who is now talking to her brother will.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Betty replies

"Because all swimmers are straight" Laura answers getting frustrated with her friend and going to get her goggles from her bag and heading round for her second event of the morning.

Laura was saddened by the fact her and Carmilla didn't have another event together for the morning. Her next event being 100m breaststroke which was by far her best which she wanted to qualify for nationals in.

Once laura finished she looked up at the screen. She missed it, she missed the qualifying time. A frown started to form on her lips as she met her coach. The chubby man called Danny congratulates her on a personal best knowing she missed her qualification time and reassures her about the 50m breaststroke later in the day.

Carmilla was exiting the pool just after her final event when she sees Laura crying as her heads into the changing room. Carmilla changes direction almost instantly and follows Laura. Perry watching from afar smiling.

Carmilla enters the changing room only to find, laura crying in the corner and wanders over to the and sits on the bench beside her. "What's wrong cutie?" Carmilla asks before she feels Laura launch herself onto her and mumble something into her chest.

"I can't help if I don't know what you said Laura". Laura raises her head from Carmilla's chest before answering the brunette.

"I missed my time I didn't qualify for nationals" Laura says in a shaky voice.

"It's ok, you still have this afternoon" Carmilla says reassuring Laura whilst wrapping her arms around the crying girl who stays there for a while before breaking away.

They enter the poolside and Laura sits on the benches for her final event of the morning Carmilla giving her a final hug and wishing her luck before getting her bag.

Perry congratulates her on her qualification for nationals on her 100m butterfly along with Will, Kirsh and Laf (the boys coach and Perry's partner). Carmilla was now done for the morning and headed for the changing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to come later however, I felt they needed to become closer before the next chapter. Also Danny's a guy 'cause it fits how I imagine the story to go.


	4. Skinny Jeans And Band T's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get close.... very close

Carmilla was fining putting on her socks and shoes on when Laura entered. Carmilla decided to stay in the changing room to wait for Laura to ask if she wanted to have lunch with her.

Laura changed into a dry costume identical to the one she had just been wearing when she began to but her jeans on. Carmilla watched Laura from afar before wandering over to the shorter girl. "You look like you're struggling there cutie!" Carmilla said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I was in a rush and forgot how difficult these were to put on after swimming" Laura replied

"Well if you heed a hand" Carmilla couldn't finish her sentence before laura blurted out "yes, yes help me please"

So Carmilla closed the space between them and help laura dress herself not realising how close they had gotten. Carmila's arms wrapped around Laura's waist. Before both let go blushing. Carmilla notices laura is now wearing a band T "Against the Current huh never heard of that one" Carmilla commented. Laura now was frowning."that bunched up face you make when you're angry is halerious,  cutie"

Laura is now giggling at Carmilla's second comment. 

"Well Bring Me The Horizon got to say didn't think you were a metal kinda girl" Laura commented on Carmilla's band T half sarcastically. 

"Well I was wondering if I could take a girl with interesting taste of music to lunch?" Carmilla asked shyly as they were existing the changing room. 

Laura holding the door open for Carmilla "after you m'lady" Laura said whilst gesturing for Carmilla to walk through. 

Whilst they were waiting in the queue to buy lunch Laura decides to make  light conversation and break the silence "so Carm, what you getting? "

"I was thinking chips what about you?"

"I think I'm gonna get chips and a cupcake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chips = fries (this is set in England)  
> So laura needed a new nickname.  
> 


	5. Lunch time

They walk together after buying their food at the café to find a seat which was difficult as everyone was there but find a table in the far corner and walk over and sit down.

"So how long did it take you to get here?" Laura asked

"Well it was like a fifteen minutes drive, but I got here extremely early 'cause my coach picked me up. Otherwise it would have taken me considerably longer. And you, cupcake?"

"Well it took nearly two hours so I was nearly late but my dad dropped me off before he drove back to go to work so I hae to wait around until seven so he can pick me up"

"Why couldn't your mum have brought you?" Carmilla asked realising she had made a mistake.

"My mum's not really around anymore and yours?"

"We don't get on very well and my father died when I was young. I can wait around with you when this is over my mother wouldn't mind if I'm late back she tries to get rid of me when she can anyway"

All laura is thinking about is wether or not Carmilla is attracted to girls.

The conversation falls silence neither of them wanting to continue talking about their faimiles.

Laura is trying to refrain from asking the question as it may come off as rude but she has nothing left to eat and doesn't know what to do anymore.

"So are you gay?" Laura lets out before realising what she had just said

Carmilla replies "are you?"

"Carm, are you finished?" Laura asks pointing to the empty yellow takeaway box.

"Yes why?" Carmilla asks as she feels laura's hand touch hers

"You wanna find out?" Laura lets out as Carmilla nods and feels herself being dragged by the tiny blonde.

"So cupcake where we going?" Carmilla asks as they walk down the stairs to the changing room. 

Laura lets go of Carmilla's hand to open the door.


	6. Alone At Last

Laura opened the door to the changing room looking around to make sure they were alone. Carmilla followed Laura in when she heard the door close behind them and Carmilla finds herself being pushed towards the wall as Laura kisses her hard. The only thing now stopping Carmilla being pinned to the wall is her backpack. Laura had somehow managed to remove her own with her hands holding Camilla's waist. Carmilla was now struggling for oxygen when Laura parted from the brunette who was now staring lustfully at Laura. Taking her bag and Camilla's hand Laura dragged her to the cubicle before dropping her bag and pushing Camilla's to the floor gently. They continue to kiss until they hear the chattering of swimmers from outside. Before sitting in the on the bench holding each other whilst they caught their breath.

They sit there a few minutes before Laura spoke up "you know I would have fucked you if it didn't take fifteen minutes to remove this thing" Laura gestured to her swimming costume.

Carmilla laughed "so would I" Carmilla said " so are you ready to go? as much as would love to stay with you here and kiss you until the end of the world we really can't be late and you need to get that time"

"I guess" Laura said sighing

Carmilla was now smiling at the girl frowning in front of her "Hey cupcake, cheer up. If you make this time we'll both be at nationals together"

"wait you qualified? why didn't you say anything?"

"well you were upset and I got told just before lunch and you didn't ask"

"well, well done we should get going were almost late for warm-up"

With one last kiss they exited and went their separate ways to prepare for the afternoon.


	7. Qualified Kissing

Laura made her way to her coach already five minutes late for warm-up.

"so Laura are you going to get in the water or are you just going to stretch?" Danny asked hoping she would pick the former

"I think I'm gonna stretch my shoulders aren't doing too good I think the IM wore me out" Laura replied.

"Okay you know what you need to do" Danny replied before leaving her to do her thing.

Laura started stretching whilst Carmilla just sat lazily at the side.

 

"Carmilla staring at a pretty girl does not make you swim faster" Perry says as she walked up to her.

"but staring at Laura will." Carmilla says with a smile on her face.

"And how does said girl now have a name?" Perry asks curiously 

"well we had our first event together" Camilla answers "and lunch" the second part barely audible.

"so did you find out if this Laura likes you" Perry replies even more curious

"Yes and I'm gonna ask for her number before we leave... and am hoping she makes it to nationals so I can see her again" Carmilla replies excitedly. Carmilla was never excited.

 Carmilla and Laura spoke to each other considering that they had to stay in their own team's area when they weren't competing. However, once they had ffinished their race they would walk the long way round the pool stopping by the other team to say well done.

Laura after her 50m backstroke wakked round smiling wider than usua.

"Hey Carm guess what just happened?" Laura was aalmost shouting with pride?

Carmilla pretended to not know, knowing exactly what was going to come out of the shorter girls mouth. "What?"

"I qualified... for nationals. It's not my favourite stroke but thats okay... and I guess I'll be seeing you again and we can get to know each other more... and there's going to be less people so we can spend more time alone without me having to take care of the little swimmers."

Carmilla cut Laura off "hey you're rambling"

"Oh  sorry" Laura now looking doubtful

"It's okay anyway I've got to go to my next event but the toilets are there you coming" Carmilla started to walk to the door with Laura on her trail.

When they entered Laura found herself pinned to the door with Carmilla pulling her into a heated kiss. Before pulling back after a few moments, "so... you ready?" Laura asked shyly and still out of breath from their kiss.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous but it's 50m, only one length"

"You should probably be going" Laura said before placing her lips on Carmilla "good luck"

They then entered the poolside going their separate ways.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Laura was done for the afternoon but Carmilla was in the final heat of the day so Laura hung around to watch. Although there were people from her team racing she was hoping Carmilla would win.

Carmilla won and as she took off her cap as the others came in she made eye contact with Laura and completely forgot to get out. Now an embarrased, red faced Carmilla was making her way to her team where Laura was stood waiting for her."hey" Carmilla said shyly noticing Perry, Will and the rest of the team noticed her blush as she saw Laura

"You were like five seconds ahead when you finish. How is that even possible? "

"I don't know but if it impressed you it's good enough"

"Anyway I'm going to get a shower you coming? "

"Erm... yeah I'll be there in a minute, I just have to see Perry"

They went their separate ways; Laura made her way to the changing room and Carmilla talked to Perry before doing the same.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Carmilla said playfully and she pushed the button to start the water

"You want to go in there?" Laura said pointing to the shower cubicle

"Well we are a little... " Carmilla was cut off by Laura dragging her into the shower opposite and locking the door behind her. Shortly followed by their lips meeting in a short kiss. "Exposed" Carmilla finished her sentence when they broke apart. 

They stayed in the shower for longer than normal sharing kisses whilst they washed the chlorine away. When they were done they made their way to the changing room which was now almost empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Laura and Carmilla started to get changed in the corner Laura usually did when she went to that pool. They were talking for a while befor they realised everyone left.

"Hey... um wondering if you wanted to keep in touch?" Carmilla asked shyly. "I'll see you at nationals but I just wanted to tell you that I had a really great day... you know it gets lonely when there's no one you're age and you have to wait around alone."

Laura stood taking in what Carmilla just said "erm sure I just have to wait for my phone to turn on which takes a while" Laura pulled out an old flip phone.

Carmilla just stares at the phone in Laura's hand "don't judge. My dad thought I would use an iPhone to send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers" Laura continued.

"I didn't say anything, cupcake" carmilla said with a smirk on her face before taking out her HTC and holding it out to Laura who took it and and they both typed each other's phone numbers in "Although it's a shame, who wouldn't want 'high resolution selfies' from a beautiful girl?" Laura now blushing furiously.

"Soooo... you think we should go I mean but won't your coach be waiting for you? Everyone else left a while go"

They both stare at each other their eyes capturing eachothers lips before they lean in and meet in the middle. "We really we really should get going" Carmilla said as she pulled away slight ly breathless.

"Yeah, sure!" Laura exclaims as she swings her bag on her back. They share a couple brief kisses before leaving hand in hand.

 

"Hey Perry" Carmilla said "This is Laura I was wondering if we we could maybe get some food with her before you drop me off home?"

"Yeah sure I just have to check with Laf I'm sure they'll be fine with it, plus we should celebrate your hardwork" She said before turning to ask her patner. "Laf would you be up for food with Carmilla and her friend?"

"Yeah sure" Laf replied before finishing adding the data from the gala to the records.

Perry turns back to the girls "yeah that's fine, what time are you being picked up?" Perry said directing the question to the blonde in front of her.

"My dad finishes work at six so will probably be here by seven"

"Okay cool" and the four of them headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I used lines from the series; it's actualky cringy. I don't know where I'm going with the story 'cause I planned nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pumpkin -** Is it okay if I get food with a girl I met today? Her coach is going with us xxx

 **Dad -**  are you sure? You only just met xxx

 **Pumpkin -** Yes they must safe. They're in charge of children xxx

 **Dad -** Okay if you're sure xxx

 **Dad -** Text me when you're finished xxx

 **Pumpkin -** Sure dad, I'll be fine xxx

 **Dad -** Okay I worry that's all. Have fun! Xxx

Laura turned her phone off as the waitress came to the table to take their orders then left to get their glasses.

 "So what's your stroke?" Laf asked Laura breaking the silence that had built up around since they had ordered their food.

"Ermm... well I guess its breast but back is pretty close" 

"So you made it to nationals?" Laf said desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

"ye I had a bad morning but I managed to get the qualifying time for the 50m."

"Ok that's good I'm sure you're happy with that"

"ye..." Laura says sadly as the waitress interrupts them and places four empty glasses on the table saying their food would arrive shortly. Laf then stands asking the girls what they wanted.

In the time they had been sat in the restaurant Carmilla had placed her arm around Laura and Laura's hand had made it's way to Carmilla's thigh. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Perry who was now sat across from the two girls. "so what is this?" Perry exclaimed gesturing them.

"Erm... I don't know what you're talking about" Carmilla says sarcastically.

"what do you mean? You now have your arm draped around the girl you were practically drooling over this morning!" Perry said frustrated by Carmilla as Carmilla blushes which didn't go unnoticed by Laura. Carmilla then follows to remove her hand and intertwines it in Laura's so Perry couldn't see. 

Laf returns to find the girls and Perry in a rather awkward silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my anxiety is getting really bad because of school so I can't really write this. I will when I can but it's too difficult at the moment and there isn't a large enough following for me to feel like I'm disappointing people by stopping for a while until I'm less stressed.


End file.
